Green Isn't Only For Earthbenders
by mindgames0145
Summary: Takes place after finale and back in Republic City a few months later . EDIT: Everyone get's jealous. Multiple shippings: Makorra, Borra, Bolin/Keiki, (I hope this clears up the confusion... probably not though...) T rating is conservative. PS I DON'T OWN ANY LOK CHARACTERS only Keiki
1. Chapter 1

So... off of a prompt from tumblr... and unfortunately I really have ideas for this... so it's going to be long and chapterfull... and hopefully I don't forget to keep writing it... Oh well... Enjoy!

* * *

"So… What're we going to do today?" Korra alludes, wrapping herself around Mako as he attempts to pack up his bag after practice. Her smile is devious but Mako misses it as he is focused on his task at hand. He doesn't answer or look at her until his bag is perfect and he is ready to leave.

"I actually have plans tonight… I'm sorry." He says pausing only for a minute before he throws his bag over his shoulder and heads out of the newly reconstructed practice gym and heads to where the new stairs lead up to his once again existing apartment.

"Wait. What?" Korra sprints to catch him and slides in front of him to block his way.

"You have plans? Are you going to tell me what they are?" She straightens out of her crouched stance. "Or am I going to have to get all 'jealous girlfriend' on you?" she adds a wink.

Mako rolls his eyes and sighs, "No, you don't, and yes I do. Bolin is bringing his new girlfriend over for dinner and asked if I would meet her." He walks around Korra and begins to ascend the staircase.

_What?_ Korra thinks to herself. She quickly shakes herself from her dumbfounded paralysis and once again runs to meet Mako.

"Bolin has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Mako states plainly, "And I need to get ready, so we can have this conversation later." He kisses Korra on the cheek and proceeds to unlock the apartment door.

"Why can't I join you?" Korra finds herself asking. And this causes Mako's attention, for once, to dart to her.

"Why would you want to? It's just Bolin and his girlfriend. You see Bolin practically every day."

"I know, but this way it won't be as awkward. I mean…" Korra doesn't know what she's saying but her brain finds an excuse, "This way it'll be a double date… so his friend won't feel awkward… because it won't be like 'introducing her to the family' it'll be like 'hanging out with some friends."

"His girlfriend."

"What?" Korra asks.

"You said his friend. She's his girlfriend. They're steady. Like you and I are." Mako corrects, but he enters his apartment and allows Korra to follow.

"Oh, slip of the tongue, I didn't realize I'd said that." _Why did I say that? _Korra sits on the couch as Mako goes to put away his back and its contents. _Why am I so interested in meeting Bolin's girlfriend… since when does he have a girlfriend?_ Korra sighs and leans back into the couch. She picks at a piece of her hair as she waits for Mako to return, but she gets impatient, as always. "Mako!" she calls and she walks up the stairs to the brothers' bedroom.

"What?" Mako calls loudly, but it's unnecessary as Korra opens the door and lets herself in. Mako jumps back and shoves a pillow in front of him. "Korra!" he blushes, "Korra I'm changing here!"

She smirks, "I can see that," and she sits on his bed.

Mako glares at her for a few seconds. "I don't suppose I can convince you to leave."

"Nope."

Mako sighs. He uses his free hand and forcibly pushes Korra until she moves herself as he wants to face in the opposite direction as him, and then he continues changing.

"So…" Korra starts.

"So?" Mako asks as he rummages through his closet to find a clean pair of trousers.

"How long have Bolin and this girl been dating?"

"A few weeks."

"A few weeks!" Korra almost turns around but is able to stop herself.

"Yeah, what of it?" Mako asks, finally finding clean pants and sitting on the bed behind her to pull them on.

"It's just…" _what of it? I don't know… it's just…Bolin and I…_ "I thought Bolin was my friend…"

"You are friends."

"But if we were friends, he would have told me!" Korra burst up and begins to turn around but Mako catches her and hugs her from behind.

"You are friends." Mako reassures her. He gives her a peck on the cheek before releasing her. "He didn't tell me until a couple weeks in; he didn't want to make something if it turned out to be nothing."

Korra sighs, sitting back on the bed. _Okay, that makes sense. After all, we didn't tell him right away either, and we all are best friends… and they're brothers… _She spies Mako's scarf on the floor at her feet. He is back rummaging in his closet so she picks it up and starts fiddling with it. _It really shouldn't bother me this much that he has a girlfriend. I'm happy for him. He deserves to be happy. He's a good guy, he's sweet, and caring, and attractive… woah… where did that come from. _Korra stands out of shock.

It doesn't go unnoticed by Mako.

"Korra, are you alright?" He asks, halting his rummaging just for a moment, he hugs her once again from behind.

"Yeah," she states and looks down at the scarf in her hand. A wicked grin befalls her, as she holds the scarf taught. "Yeah, I'm more than alright."

"Okay that's goo…" Mako is cut off when he starts to pull away and is instead trapped to her by his scarf. In a swift movement that he missed she had jerked her hands and the scarf behind both of their heads. "Korra… what're you doing?"

"Nothing," she lies, moving her one arm so that his head is still trapped by the scarf, but now both her arms are on one of her shoulders, holding him to that side of her. She pulls him in.

He's barely an inch away from her lips, "Korra," he groans, but not all in disapproval, "I need to get ready… they'll be here soon…"

"So?" Korra breathes across his lips.

"Korra…" Mako drops his chin to her shoulder, "I'm barely half dressed…"

She smiles against his cheek. "I know."

He kisses her, and she pulls him in deeper with the scarf. Mako lets his hands drop to her waist, letting his thumbs pull up the hem of her shirt.

She turns to face him as he kneels on the bed. His hair is soft and full as she runs one hand through it and wraps the other around his neck. He wraps his arm around her waist as he lifts her slightly, and uses the other hand to support her head as he lowers her onto the bed and then himself on top of her. He breaks their kiss for but a moment and holds himself above her.

"Korra… you really are the biggest and best distraction," his amber eyes are laughing and he smiles against her lips before she leans up and nips at them, and they're both lost in each other yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mako!" Bolin calls as he enters the small apartment, dragging Keiki in behind him. He glances at the unset table and unused stove before turning his attention to Keiki. "I don't understand; he should already be here."

"It's okay, it gives me a little more time to freak out," she says, gliding into the room and alighting herself on the couch. She takes to fiddling with one of the brass buttons on her vest before trying to smooth her skirt, and Bolin can't help smiling as he observes.

"Freak out?" he questions, setting himself beside her and letting his arm fall across her shoulders. She blushes slightly. "Why would you ever freak out? It's just me and Mako! It'll be fine!"

"Oh well…" she turns downs her chin to hide her embarrassed expression, and continues to play with the wrinkles on her skirt. "It's just… Mako…"

Suddenly Bolin is pained. _Not again_ he thinks. He unconsciously stands and starts to pace.

"Bolin…?" Keiki worries aloud.

"I can't believe this… I can't believe this!" Bolin fumes.

"What! What happened! What did I do!" Keiki jumps to his side placing her hands on his chest and arm to stop and try to calm him.

"You're into my brother? Really? What he's such a good probender? He's just so fierce and smoldering? What, what is it! Tell me now!" Bolin rushes, only after finishing does he take a deep breath and truly look at Keiki. Her short red curls frame her now ashen skin, and her deep green eyes blink wide at him. "What." Bolin breathes.

"Bolin, I don't have feelings for your brother," Keiki states slowly and plainly. A small smile creeps its way onto her face.

Bolin is surprised, and a little embarrassed. He stutters, "Y-you don't?"

"No, of course not," Keiki sooths, guiding him back to sit on the couch, she takes her place next to him.

"But you said…"

"I said I was freaking out, and yes it was over Mako, but it's not at all how you think." She leans into his chest and wraps her arms as much around his bulky middle as she can manage.

"Then what is it?" Bolin lets his hand rest on her head and wraps his other arm around her into a half hug.

"He's just… He's so important to you…" she starts to quiver against him, "I just… I want him to like me… I need him to like me…"

This makes Bolin laugh and her eyes dart and narrow as she leans back to stare into his. "What's so funny!"

Bolin smiles and kisses Keiki on her forehead. "You don't have anything to worry about. He's going to love you as much as I do."

"You… you love me?" She smiles and a light blush covers her cheek, much less noticeable than the deep crimson that rushes to Bolin's.

"Y-yeah," he manages to get out, and his eyes shine under her gaze. He clears his throat. "I do. I love you Keiki."

She gives him a quick, soft peck on his cheek, "Thanks Bolin. I love you too."

He hugs her tight to him, feeling her warmth melt his rigid build. They enjoy this moment together, that is until they hear a loud thump from the bedroom above them, and Bolin jumps to his feet.

Keiki's eyes are wide in shock. But Bolin's are narrow with suspicion.

"What the…" she starts but is quickly cut off.

"MAKO!" Bolin shouts at the top of his lungs. He sprints up the stairs and is about to knock, but it opens before he has a chance.

* * *

**Sorry! I know it's not as long, and I wish it was longer, but... this is how it had to be**

**Please enjoy! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out too!**

**BTW Keiki is my own character designed especially for the purpose of being Bolin's girlfriend... Because he deserves someone especially for him... you'll find more out about her in the next few chapters.**

**PS this fic is officially my baby...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oops" Mako picks himself up off of the floor and lends his hand to Korra. She glares at him. "I guess I was a little too aggressive."

Her expression softens. "Maybe a little… though I can't say I minded all too much." She takes his hand and clumsily gets to her feet. They hold hands and smile at each other for a moment, but only a moment.

"MAKO!" Bolin's voice booms from the floor beneath them.

"Oh… Spirits…" Mako emits. Quickly grabbing Korra's shirt from at his feet and chucking it at her. "Hurry!"

"I _told _you that I heard something earlier." Korra throws on her shirt and readjusts her pelt. She jumps to the mirror to fix her ponytails as Mako tears through his closet for something decent to wear. They hear Bolin's heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"Korra…!" Mako pulls a clean undershirt over his head and finds a shirt and jacket to wear.

She now looks good as new and slides across the wooden floor to where the door is, just as Mako finishes off his ensemble with his signature scarf. Korra looks back to him and he smiles in approval, and in excitement.

Korra opens the door.

Bolin just gawks at her for a moment, arm raised at a right angle, poised and ready to knock.

"Hi Bolin! Sorry, Mako was just getting ready," she can't help but smirk slightly.

Bolin straightens up and drops his arm. He glares at her for a moment before turning his scolding eyes to Mako. "Nice hair Mako…"

Mako's hand instinctively flies to his head and he can _feel_ that it's disheveled. He frowns. They've been caught. "I'm sorry Bolin."

"Sorry, you're sorry!" Bolin scolds in hushed tones. "Keiki is right downstairs and you're up here messing around!" He shakes his head and glances at Korra for a moment before turning back to his brother. "Clean yourself up and get down there, and please come up with a better excuse." He sighs and turns to the door, then looks back at Mako one more time. "Guys, please, I really like this girl… I've got a good feeling… there's something… special about her." He glides down the stairs and out of sight.

Korra blinks for a second, just standing in place. Mako has sat himself in front of the mirror and is fixing his hair.

It's silent in the room until she joins him at his side, then he finally speaks. "I can't believe we did that."

Korra smiles until she sees his face is serious and sullen. "I'm sorry…"

"No," Mako straightens, "This is my fault, I should have stopped. I should have been more persistent about getting ready. I should have…" He stops when Korra surrounds him in a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too… but we need to do this now." He turns around and hugs her. "We need to not screw this up for Bolin. Keiki's important to him…"

Korra accepts his hug and enjoys it for a moment, until... _Wait a minute… _"Who's Keiki?"

* * *

**Sorry, okay, I know this chapter is even shorter... yet it kinda drags... but I just needed to get through this so i could get onto the next chapter... **

**But yea... *hides***


	4. Chapter 4

When Mako and Korra finally make it downstairs there's no one to be seen. They're very confused for a moment, that is until Mako finds a note from Bolin on the table.

_So… I basically lied for you and told Keiki that you must've passed out when you got home from practice. We'll be back shortly with noodles… so at least one good thing came about from your selfishness. PLEASE be presentable. I told Keiki that you had invited Korra to join us… so please pretend that she hasn't been with you all this time. Please Mako… I really need this. And I forgive you, in case you were wondering. _

_-Bolin_

"I guess we're off the hook," Mako offers half-heartedly. He sits at the table and crumples the note in his hand.

Korra frowns. She doesn't like seeing Mako upset unless it's because of her. But she knows he's not one to talk, so she kisses him on the cheek and sets the table.

As she reaches for the last glass on the high shelf she is stopped by his hands that he's placed lightly on her hips. She turns and smiles within his grasp.

"I'm sorry, I'm just, I can't get in the way of Bolin's happiness," he frowns slightly, "And sometimes I feel like I do… even if I'm trying not to…"

Korra doesn't know what to feel as Mako seems to be looking right through her at something far away. "…Mako?..." she prods lightly.

He snaps from his state and a smile beams on his face. "But that's not what happened. I need to be happy too right?"

"Right!" Korra smile and gives him a light kiss on his lips, "You deserve happiness!"

"Right! But you know what I really deserve?" Mako's amber eyes are dancing as they stare into the cerulean spheres in front of him.

"What?" Korra breathes.

"You." He kisses her passionately, holding her against the counter. The heat between them blazes, but all too quickly he draws back. He smiles as Korra pouts. "Sorry." He leans against her once more and her breath catches. He reaches up and grabs the glass and hands it to her. "So how was your day? I haven't seen you in ages." His lips twitch up at the ends.

And Korra smiles, she'll play along, like Bolin wanted, for the rest of the night, but she can't get Bolin's words out of her head, _"I really like this girl… I've got a good feeling… there's something… special about her." _She wiggles out of Mako's grasp to set the glass in its place on the table. Her smile wavers slightly_. That's what he said about me..._

* * *

**Sorry again! I know short and nothing really happens! But it's neccessary...**


	5. Chapter 5

To Keiki, Bolin seems to be purposely making a lot of noise as they ascend the stairs to his apartment. And really, he is.

"Bolin…" she asks, her voice slightly muffled by the box of food she's carrying. It's twice her size.

"Yeah?" he takes a couple more elephant-gorilla-silent steps before he realizes that she's stopped. "What is it?"

"Are you…" she studies him carefully for a moment, then shakes her head and continues to climb the stairs, "Never mind."

Bolin reaches the door first and knocks, which Keiki finds strange, before entering the apartment yelling, "I hope you two are hungry!"

A big smile appears on his face as he sees the table set and Mako and Korra both sitting, apart, at the table. Keiki plasters a smile on her face as well.

"Hey Bolin." Mako says, standing up to acknowledge their entrance. "Keiki I presume." He bows slightly.

"Yes, I am. It's great to meet you," she puts the food on the table and stands awkwardly for a moment, not sure whether to bow, curtsey or hug him. She decides to just bow her head. Korra chuckles a bit and draws Keiki's attention.

"I'm sorry about Mako," Korra says, rolling her eyes slightly. Keiki looks at her slightly confused. "He's a bit formal around new people." Korra glares at Bolin, clearing her throat.

"Oh, right, Keiki, this is Mako's girlfriend Korra. Korra, my girlfriend Keiki." Bolin rubs the back of his neck, but no one pays attention to his discomfort.

Korra sticks out her hand for Keiki to take, and when she does, Korra gives her a firm shake. "It's good to meet you Keiki. It's always nice to meet a friend of Bolin's."

Mako sends Korra a glare, but Bolin is the only one to notice, and he gives Mako a strange look in response.

Keiki's eyes widen slightly and stay focused on the girl in blue in front of her. "Korra… like… Avatar Korra?" Keiki asks, a little in awe.

"Yup, that's me, but really, just Korra, please." Korra fakes modesty and opens the box that Keiki had placed on the table. She takes a deep breath. "Mmmm water tribe food! My favorite!" She sends a thankful look to Bolin, who puts the rest of the food on the table, before backing Keiki's chair out for her and finally taking his own seat across from Mako.

"Bolin's too!" Keiki chirps in, adjusting her chair slightly. "It's a good thing I get such a great discount or this would have cost us a fortune!" She starts pulling all the dishes out of the boxes and spreading them on the table.

"Discount?" Korra and Mako look at each other, and Bolin blushes slightly when Keiki turns to him.

"You didn't tell them?" she asks.

"No… I… um… no…" Bolin stutters then quickly pours some noodles on his plate and takes a bite with his chopsticks.

She rolls her eyes playfully at him before she directs her attention back to the brother and the avatar. "I work at Narook's Noodles, Bolin's favorite restaurant… that's how we met… and that's how we can get such delicious food without having to pay a fortune." She smiles and starts filling her plate with the array of food.

"That's cool, the noodles are delicious there." Mako puts in before taking a bite of a sea prune.

"Agreed!" Bolin cheers with his chopsticks.

"Yeah, it is," Keiki laughs "Though if I'm not careful, it'll make me really fat."

The others laugh appropriately, though Korra stares a bit tightly at her, not that Keiki notices.

_Wow… this is going well! _Keiki smiles to herself.

Korra takes a swig of her drink before starting, "So what's your story Keiki?"

"My story?" Keiki questions, "I-I'm not sure what you mean."

"You and Bolin's story!" Korra enthuses, "It must be a cute one!"

"Oh I'm not so sure I should tell it…" Keiki blushes and sends a look to Bolin who is avoiding her gaze.

"Aw, come on! You're among friends! And I'm just trying to get to know you better."

"We met at the restaurant, that's that." Bolin states definitively, trying to end this line of questioning.

Korra smirks; _what's he trying to hide?_

"Bolin it's okay; she's right; it's cute," Keiki looks at him reassuringly before turning back to Korra. She takes a deep breath, and then begins, still blushing, but now grinning as well. "It was at the restaurant; I'm a waitress there, and I had seen him there quite a bit, but I had no idea who he was. Anyway, I happened to be his waitress one night when he ordered enough food for a polar-bear-dog to eat…"

"Korra has a polar-bear dog!" Bolin interrupts, trying to change the subject, but to no avail.

"Anyway," she continues as if he hadn't spoken, "It was taking him so long to eat that he didn't even notice when it was time for us to close… or ten minutes past close, or twenty."

"Bolin!" Mako scolds, "That's way too late for you to be out!"

"Mako…" Bolin whines, but still stares only at his food.

"It's okay," Keiki reassures Mako, "If he wasn't being such a bore-pig, we wouldn't have ever really met."

"Continue, continue!" Korra prods, waiting, impatiently, for the juicy stuff. _Spirits, she takes forever to tell a story._

"Anyway, so little old me was supposed to tell not so little him that he had to beat it" she gestures to her small frame and then his bulging muscles. "Suffice to say I was a little shy about going to talk to him." She fiddles with her chopsticks for a moment as she recollects.

"And then?" Mako is now the asking for her to carry on, mostly for conversations sake over interest.

Keiki nods and Bolin slouches a little more into his chair. "So I went to talk to him. I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention and opened my mouth… and then he turned to face me… and he had a _huge_ slimy green noodle hanging from his nose!"

"No!" Korra giggles.

"Really!" Mako slaps the table and looks from Keiki to Bolin. "That's hilarious!" Korra slightly scrutinizes Mako, a little surprised from his sudden outburst of emotion, but she turns her attention back to Keiki, still giggling.

"I know, right!" Keiki laughs now; then she returns to the story. "I was laughing so hard I had to sit down at his table and he looked so worried! He had to give me his water to help me calm down. Anyway, that's how he won me!" She looked at Bolin and patted his hand. "And I've been smitten ever since!"

"That's so cute!" Korra pinches Bolin's cheek. "I can't believe he never told me about it." _Actually, I can't believe he never told me about her…_ Korra's expression drops.

"Korra… are you okay?" Keiki asks, "Do you want some more food or drink or something? Or are you feeling sick? Was some of the food bad?" She starts to inspect the food on her plate.

"No it's just…" she plays with her food for a moment.

"Korra… don't…" Mako knows where her mind is… or at least he thinks he does. He grabs her hand and squeezes it. _Not now, _he begs with his eyes as his lock with Korra's. And she seems to get the message; she nods. And a smile finds its way to her face.

"Nothing, never mind!" Korra grabs one of the containers of noodles and lops more onto her plate.

"So how did you and Mako meet?" Keiki asks right as Korra takes a big bite.

"Wha?" Korra emits through a mouthful of noodles, her eyes wide.

Keiki concedes and turns to Mako. "How did you meet Korra, I mean, the avatar! It couldn't have been by chance! Did you meet at a banquet or something?"

Mako gulps, "I uh… I met her right before a pro-bending match." He answers just to be polite, but he's trying to shield his brother. _Why hasn't Bolin told her anything about Korra?_

"Really? That's so cool! Was it love at first sight?" Keiki folds her hands under her chin and Mako loosens his scarf.

"No, he thought I was just another fangirl," Korra grumbles.

Keiki leans back to get a good look at her. Korra, the avatar, a fangirl? She didn't look like a fangirl, or at least what Keiki imagined a fangirl would look like. "Why?" She questions aloud, but it comes off a little harshly. Everyone looks at her. "I mean," she smooths her skirt under the table, "Why did he think you were just a fangirl? Were you falling all over him or something?"

"No, I…" Korra starts then bites her lip and looks at Bolin.

"I used to bring fangirls up to watch the meets…" Bolin sighs, "One day I found Korra trying to sneak in and she almost got kicked out. So I vouched for her and said she was with me, and brought her up to the pre-game room," Bolin admits and gives a small _I'm sorry I didn't tell you_ shrug.

"Oh." Keiki readjusts herself on her seat. "Did you at least win?" She smiles at Bolin and Korra wants to puke.

"You bet!" Bolin says proudly.

"No thanks to you!" Mako juts in. The two brothers laugh for a second but Korra cuts them off.

"So I take it you never followed pro-bending?" Korra asks Keiki.

"No… I didn't… otherwise I'm sure I would have recognized him at the restaurant," Keiki answers then takes the last bite of her food.

"Hmm that's strange…" Korra looks her up and down. She's a smaller girl, with a thin frame. Keiki has dark green eyes like Korra's earthbending masters had had. But she's pale, well, more 'peaches and cream' in complexion, which Korra had only seen in some of the maids of her firebending masters. And her hair was curly, short and tight… and _red_. "Is that your natural hair color?" she blurts.

"Yes, it is" Keiki beams, "Isn't it unique? You'll never lose me in a crowd!"

"Not unless they were all really tall," Mako lends.

"True, true," Keiki acknowledges by twitching her chopsticks in his direction.

"It's odd; I've never seen a redhead before… or at least not a natural red head."

Keiki doesn't know how to react. She looks for help from Bolin, but he seems just as clueless as she is.

"So what do you bend?" Korra asks suddenly.

"Hmm?" Keiki refocuses on Korra, whose lip seems to twitch slightly at her reaction.

Korra cocks her head to the side, "Bending? You know as the avatar I'm master of all elements. What bending are you the master of?"

Korra's lips definitely turn into a smirk now, but Keiki doesn't miss a beat. "Paper." She states in a serious, 'what of it' tone. Her face is deadpan as she takes a sip of her tea. The room drops to a dead silence.

"Paper?" Korra finally asks. A second later Bolin burst out laughing and Mako quickly joins him.

Keiki takes one last sip of tea before responding, "mmmhmmm." She sets her cup down, "Like origami."

"Like boats and planes?"

"More like turtle-ducks and air-bison." Keiki smiles at being able to stop the avatar in her tracks.

Korra smiles, _okay, this girl is good. _She raises her glass "To our new friend the paperbender!"

"To Keiki, the noodle bringer!" Mako raises his glass as well.

"To the newbie, my girlfriend!" Bolin chimes in too.

They all look expectantly at Keiki who cracks her fingers before standing and raising her glass. "To the sneaky Pabu! Who just stole the last fish!" She giggles a bit as everyone's attention is suddenly drawn to Pabu in the middle of the table, clutching his loot. He'd stopped with his mouth hovering above it when everyone suddenly stared at him. He puts down the fish and scampers onto Bolin's shoulder, stealing a sea prune from his plate on the way.

Korra laughs, _she's really good. _"Cheers!" She clinks Keiki's glass and they all tap each other's. Keiki and Korra share a look and a smirk as they sip from their glasses.

_I always loved a good competition._ Korra tips her glass one more time in recognition.

* * *

**HERE YOU GO! Finally a longer chapter... has almost all of the aspects I wanted to get in. **

**I hope you like Keiki... this is only one part of her personality... so you'll have to give her a little time to grow... but she really is a cutie... I've sketched her but I've enlisted one of my friends to help because I can't for the life of me draw anime faces. **

**Anyway... there's much more to come, but probably not tonight...**

**I really need a life... **

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Mako asks, his eyes darting back inside as he steps out the window onto the porch. He carries two cups of tea with him. He stands yet leans against the building next to where his brother is seated on the ground.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Bolin takes the tea that Mako held out for him and sends him a nod before taking a sip. He quickly spits it out when his face turns red from its unbearable heat. He blows on the tea's surface to try to cool it off.

"Really?" Mako asks once more, not paying any attention to his brother's actions or question, only caring about Bolin's response.

"Mako… is something wrong?" Bolin stands up and begins to assess his brother. Mako squirms under Bolin's full attention. "Seriously, what is it Mako, you can tell me anything, you always could…" He pouts slightly when Mako lacks to react. "What's different now?"

"Have you…" Mako starts then squints his eyes shut. _Am I really asking this?_ "Have you noticed how Korra's… acted… tonight?" He turns his head before opening his eyes to plead Bolin to respond.

But Bolin looks shocked, his eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly agape. There is silence for only a moment, but it feels like an eternity to Mako.

"What?" Bolin lets the syllable drop. Mako releases the breath he realizes he'd been holding.

"Never mind Bo," Mako turns his attention to the view in front of him, focusing faraway on Air Temple Island.

"No, Mako, please." Bolin's face clouds in worry, but Mako doesn't see it.

"No really, just forget I said anything."

Once again there is silence between them, but not in either of their heads.

_Is Korra… is Korra jealous of Keiki? _Mako knows he shouldn't be thinking about this, but he can't help it, it's been plaguing him all evening. The little things she kept doing and saying, little hints of jealousy that sometimes clouded her tone. _Does she… does she want Bolin? _He looks at his brother who is now gazing off in the distance as well. Mako shakes his head and slouches against the wall. He lets himself slide to a sit on the floor. _Maybe she's just jealous that she's no longer the focus of everyone's attention. After all, Keiki's all I've been talking about today…and we haven't paid much attention to Korra, definitely much less than normally._ He lets the evening play back through his head and sighs.

Bolin does not hear his brother's sigh, however, because he is lost in his brother's earlier words, _"Have you noticed how Korra's acted tonight?" Was she not normal? She was snippy and hoity toity as usual, sassy as ever… but… Mako's right. _His eyes widen as he remembers. _She was looking for an excuse for me… why would she do that? Why wouldn't she just say I had hit on her… unless... _His brow furrows, and his lips purse slightly as he tries to decipher what this means. _Does this mean she's happy for me… that I finally have stopped pining for her and found someone? Is she… is she trying to make sure I stay happy… because I've stopped pining for her? Or… _Bolin's jaw slacks suddenly, _Oh my spirits… is she… is she pining for me?_ His attention snaps to Mako who is now more relaxed but still troubled. _Oh my spirits, that's what Mako meant… she's pining for me isn't she. _Although he can't help it, his lips turn up into a smile. The girl he's always wanted finally wants him back. And in this moment, he doesn't realize just how damned timing can be.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! Bah! This last little bit I needed to make a lot of decisions in... I even had to ask for advice on so this is how it'll be and a big chunk will be in chapter a couple chapters up... that I haven't written yet... **

**I just wanted to get this out because I'm going to be very slammed this weak and I'm not sure I'll get anything out for a while... **

**Also, I may end up combining the short chapters that are related, but for now it'll be like this, please just deal with it for now... I apologize that it's a little misleading to have a new chapter and then be disappointed that it's so short...**

**Anyway... yeah... Bolin... I love him though...**


	7. Chapter 7

Keiki and Korra barely talk as they clean up from their evening meal, but it's a comfortable silence. There is not much work to do, and Keiki finds herself relaxing, as the all-important meeting went off without a hitch. Or so she thinks.

Korra on the other hand is silent as she is sizing up Keiki, a smirk planted firmly on her face. _She's no competition, _she thinks as she watches Keiki attempt to put a clean glass back on the high shelf. She's struggling, as she is petite and even stretching as much as she can, and using the counter for leverage, she can barely reach the second shelf, let alone the highest one. Korra offers her a smile, and reaches her hand out for the glass. Keiki returns a sheepish smile, giving Korra the glass, and moving so she can reach the shelf. Korra places the glass with ease, then turns around and leans on the counter, taking in the clean table. _What a dinner. _

Keiki has lain down on the couch right outside the kitchen-dining area, and Korra surveys her from her perch on the counter. The small girl is quite a contrast from Korra, small, fragile, pail. But she is witty, smart, and doesn't back down from a challenge. Much like Korra. _Maybe that's why Bolin likes her so much, _Korra reflects, _she's just like me, but less intimidating, and she needs someone to take care of her. _Her grin widens, _he's still caught up on me; he's just into her because she reminds him of me. _

Keiki turns her head and notices Korra is staring. She gives a small wave to the avatar before turning back to the ceiling and letting her mind return to wandering.

Of course Korra has a mini-heart attack, thinking Keiki caught her staring, she snaps out of her train of thought. _What am I doing!? _She turns, placing her palms on the counter; she just stares at them for a while. _Bolin is my friend, but I'm with Mako. I don't care why Bolin likes her, I only care that he's happy, that he's found someone… I have Mako, he should be free to have someone too. _She turns back, _Keiki is a great person. I'm glad he met her._ Korra smiles as she walks to Keiki and takes a seat next to her on the couch, but in the back of her mind she knows she's still jealous of this new girl in Bolin's life. However, she'll do everything she can to put that aside and make her feel welcome.

Keiki has realized that Korra has sat next to her, but she's still in the middle of her thoughts. _Korra is really pretty, _she notes to herself as she follows a nonexistent pattern in the ceiling, _I hope Bolin tells me more about her, she seems like an interesting person. _She sits up, realizing she should probably take the opportunity she has to talk to her.

"Hey, Korra?" She asks, using her small foot to nudge the dark girl in front of her.

"Yes Keiki?" Korra turns to face her, pulling one knee onto to couch.

"What do you think of Bolin?" Keiki leans her head on her knees, twiddling her feet as she waits for the Avatar to respond. But Korra is too dumbfounded to come up with a response. Keiki notices her confused expression. "I mean, you've been friends for a while right?"

"Yeah," Korra doesn't know where this is going.

"And he's had fangirls I guess in the past… do I…" Keiki readjusts her seating. "Look, I know I'm not a bender, and I'm really small, and I'm probably nothing like his normal type… I know this… but… I really like him, and you know him really well… so…"

"So?"

"So should I be worrying about him? I mean, he probably still has girls throwing themselves at him… and I'm not that type of person… and I'm not the jealous type or anything, but should I be worrying about him and his loyalty? I really like him Korra…"

Korra smiles, but on the inside she's cursing herself. _Of course, she's a great human being, I can't believe I've been jealous of her all night. Nothing could ever happen between me and Bolin; he deserves her, and she deserves him. I couldn't do anything to jeopardize this… and neither could Bolin. _Korra is not used to heart to hearts girl-talk, she has never had many girl friends, just Asami, and they can't talk about anything like this because of Asami's history with Mako. She touches Keiki's hand as she's seen Pema do to Jinora when she's worrying, "Bolin's a great guy," she reassures. "He's faithful and devout. He's never let me down, and he's never going to let you down. You shouldn't worry."

Keiki suddenly hugs Korra, "Thanks!" she exclaims. "I'm really happy to have met you. You made tonight a lot less intimidating. I hope that Bolin and I stay together, and I hope that we can become friends."

It takes Korra a moment, but she hugs her back. "I'd like that," she decides. Though she knows that it'll hurt to see Bolin with her, it would hurt to see him with anyone. _But that's not Keiki's fault. And if it has to be anyone, I'm glad it's her. _"It'd be great to have you as an addition to our group."

Keiki pulls back to look at her new friend, "I'd love to be added." She giggles slightly and Korra grins.

"_Ehemmmm!_" Bolin interrupts, suddenly appearing in the room a few feet from Korra, the girl he's always loved but didn't want the position of being his, and Keiki, the girls who's been happily filling that position for over a month. Both girls look at him with smiling faces.

"Oh hey Bolin!" Keiki runs up and hugs him.

"What's going on in here?" The surprised earthbender asks as he wraps his arms around the lovely girl embracing him.

"Just getting to know the new girl in your life," Korra stands from her place on the couch and smiles.

"Yeah!" Keiki releases Bolin to go back by Korra's side, and Mako climbs back through the window and into the room. "We're going to be friends!"

_This is not going to turn out well…_Bolin forces a smile onto his face and shares a look with Mako who joins his side. "Wow!" He turns his attention back to his love and his girlfriend. "That's so great!"

Mako goes to Korra's side and the three important people in Bolin's life engage in a conversation. Bolin just stands and observes.

Korra notices Bolin's distance and shares a look with him, meaning to convey that he should join in. But Bolin can see past her encouragement and her enthusiasm, can see past her excitement at making a new friend, down to the longing and jealousy she's trying to subdue and hide.

Korra is brought back to the conversation when Mako wraps one arm around her and says something that makes her smile and laugh. Bolin observes for one more moment. Although no one can see it, the feelings of longing and jealousy that Bolin saw Korra trying to hide, he also feels himself every time he sees Korra, whether or not Mako is around. And now she and Keiki are going to be friends? He joins the conversation, taking the chair next to Keiki and putting in his own opinion of how a turtle-duck would do as a pet. But, as soon as his comment is made, he looks from Keiki to Korra, and Korra returns a smile. And all Bolin can think, is _oh spirits, I'm in trouble…_

* * *

**Sorry guys, I know, once again it's short... and I realize it's a little dull, more interesting stuff is coming in the next chapters, just be patient. **

**Also, not much bending/fighting will happen in this story. Some people have been asking about that. I'm really bad at fighting sequences... there will be some quarrels, but other than that, not much physical violence. Anyway... thanks for reading! It means a lot to me!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Korra!" Bolin springs. He's panting, his nightshirt plastered to his skin by sweat.

"What is it?" She cautiously asks. She was taken aback by his sudden movement beside her.

"Nothing," Bolin exhales, calmed because his love is in fact still next to him, "Just a nightmare." He pulls her close to him, kissing the top of her head as she rests it in the crook of his arm.

"What kind of nightmare?" Korra asks, nuzzling into him as close as possible, not caring about his perspiration soaked shirt.

"I, I thought I lost you…" Bolin stammers. He's still breathing heavier than normal.

"Lost me?" Korra looks into his eyes, her own are full of concern. She's begun twiddling the bottom of his shirt as she waits for him to explain.

Bolin sighs and turns his body toward her completely. "In my dream you were in love with Mako. You chose him over me…" Korra gives a light chuckle and Bolin looks at her quizzically and somewhat hurt. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, but it is! Don't you see?" Korra kisses him lightly on the lips. "I would never leave you Bolin. You're mine and I love you. And no one, _especially_ not Mako could ever change that."

"Okay, I guess. I love you too Korra. It just felt so _real_. It was so horrifying. I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep after that."

Korra's eyes spark. "Really? You don't think you'll sleep?"

"I'm worried I might fall back into that nightmare…" Bolin trails off, but he caught something other than concern in her voice. "Why?"

In a swift movement Korra's slipped his nightshirt off over his head and positioned herself on top of him. Her face is mere inches from his, though her eyes are dancing with provocation while his still hold some confusion. Her long hair dangles from the sides of her face, falling to the pillow around Bolin's head, the tresses caressing his cheeks.

"How about I help keep you _up?_" She bites her lip and waits, fairly patiently for her credit.

Bolin doesn't take any time to understand and a sharp smile flashes across his face and colors his eyes, but only for a moment. Because then his eyes shut as he's pulled Korra to him, locking her lips with his. His hand starts at her head where he guided her and slowly works its way through her hair, down her toned back, around her perfect waist, now to rest where his thumb can brush across her hip bone.

His lips move slowly down to her neck, and she gives a slight gasp as he rolls them both over so he's perched on top of her. He withdraws to get a better look at her, a smirk on his face, pale but highlighted in the moonlight. She pouts slightly and tries to pull him back to her. Bolin is resisting in good fun though, and she laughs, smiles and then, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, crashes her lips to his as she pulls herself to him.

.

.

.

"BOLIN!" Mako hits him again with his pillow and Pabu scampers away from the confrontation. "Bolin! WAKE UP!"

Bolin is immediately sitting up disoriented, looking around him. "What… what happened? Where is she?"

"She?" Mako asks with a sly grin. "Is that what all that groaning was?" He picks his pillow up off of the floor from where it had ricocheted and tosses it back on his own bed. Poor Pabu scampers out of the way again after having thought he'd finally found a safe place. Mako pays no mind to the pet and sits on the end of his brother's bed.

"Hmm what?" Bolin is bright red. _Does he know… was I saying…_

"You were groaning… quite loudly," Mako's voice has taken on a serious tone, and now that his face has left the moonlight, the younger brother can't read his expression.

"Oh… er… sorry… intense dream." Bolin's worried, breathing rapidly still. Mako's fist swings at him with no warning and he clamps his eyes shut.

But Mako's fist only lightly punches Bolin's shoulder. "Don't worry about it; it just woke me up and wouldn't let me sleep." He crosses back to his own bed and gets in, lying down facing Bolin. "It's just a good thing I sent Korra home. I'd have had a hard time trying to cover for _that._" He chuckles lightly. "Whatever Keiki was doing she was really doing it well." He rolls over, and falls right asleep.

_Keiki._ Bolin thinks. _Thank the spirits he doesn't know it was Korra. _He turns away from his brother as well, trying to fall back asleep, but it doesn't come instantly like it did for Mako. Instead, he spends some time remembering the dream, before he drifts back into it.

* * *

So... my first attempt... hope it went okay... This wasn't actually going to be part of the chapter but I thought that something needed to happen before the one that was supposed to be this one so I started writing and this is what happened... I hope its okay... I'm sorry it's so late... I promise there will be more jealosy and twists and the like... I just have a lot going on... hopefully more to come in the next few weeks though...

Once again, sorry it's so short...

Thanks again for choosing to read this when you could be doing something better with your time ;)


End file.
